


Can I be close to you?

by pineapples



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapples/pseuds/pineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's sad and Jake doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I be close to you?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I felt like there were far too little high school aus of these two and this kind of happend.

 

Jake is going over to Amy's house. He's never been at Amy's and knowing that she's got a big family (like, a _big_ family. He thinks he'd never be able to cope with seven brothers) he feels a little uneasy. He has no idea what to expect. He would be glad if something happened that made it impossible for him to go, like, i don't know, maybe a piano falling from the sky right in front of her door or a tornado destroying the part of the city that he has to  go through or something. But something deep inside tells him to go. He just needs to know. He couldn't think about anything else the whole day. He has to know why Amy is so sad.

 

She hasn't spoken much at school today, didn't laugh at Jake's jokes (not that she usually does, but he can more often that not notice a small smile forming in the corner of her mouth after he cracks a joke, which was not the case today), didn't even rise her hand in Holt's class. It was weird. Jake didn't like it one bit. He didn't know why, but he couldn't cope with Amy being sad. While looking at her he felt a weird kind of weight on his chest.

 

So he gathers up his courage and knocks on her door. Amy answers, dressed in baggy sweats and a big gray t-shirt, probably one of her brother's, her hair in a messy bun and a vague look on her face, something between surprise and anger.

 

"What are you doing here, Jake?" she snaps, turning around and leaving the door open for him to come in. She goes straigh to the couch in the living room and sits down cross-legged. "I'm not really in the mood for saving you ass from some amazing prank that went horribly wrong. Besides, how did you know where I live?" she asks, looking at him with those big brown eyes and a confused look.

 

He stands there in amazement, because for a house with a big family living in it, it was suspiciously quiet.

 

"Where's your family? Or did you just lie to us all this time and you're actually an under cover detective spying on high schoolers to get to the drug dealers? Like in 21 Jump Street? I knew something was up with you. You look too good to be a high schooler.” At that Amy felt her face going warm. She hoped Jake didn't notice her cheeks turning red. "And your real name is probably something like Rebecca Stone and you're going to arrest me now because i found out your real identity... please don't arrest me? I swear I'm going to forget-”

  
"God, you're an idiot”, she said, "No I'm not an under cover detective. My family went to visit my aunt. I told them that I didn't want to go, so I'm home alone marathoning White Collar, which I'm actually not right now thanks to you. So how did you know where I live? And why are you here?” she asked Jake again.

 

"Gina told me. I had to bribe her with a ticket for the next school dance. I got it from Charles who can't go because he's got some cooking class and I didn't want to go anyway, so it was a win-win. Oh, and I came here to see if you were okay.” he told her and Amy looked at him surprised.

 

"You came here to see if I'm okay?” she repeated after him sounding really confused, ”but why?” she asked.  


"Well, you seemed really sad today and I had no idea why. And I always know what bothers people. Okay, maybe not when it comes to Rosa. Or Holt. Or you apparently. So," he made a little pause and looked arond the living room, "what's wrong?” he asked her softly, stitting down on the couch.

 

She looked at him, not saying anything for a while. She still didn't understand why he bothered to come here and ask her about her well-being. It was Jake for God's sake. He only cared about pulling pranks on Holt and talking about farts. 

  
She stopped for a second before answering. Amy's not going to tell Jake that she's on her period and that's why she's in such a bad mood. Nope, she's not gonna tell him that.

  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it” she answered finally, much to Jake's dissapointment.  


"Oh, come on, Santiago! I didn't just come all the way here to don't get an answer!” he stoped for a second and looked at her closely. "But you know what? Okay. If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. Just wait a minute.” He stormed out of the apartment and Amy was left alone, not sure what she's supposed to do. If he told her to wait, then he'll come back. But why the hell did he leave?

 

To save herself from the overthinking she started to clean the mess in her room. What if he'll want to see it? Though he would probably not care about the mess. Amy's sure that Jake's room looks a hundred times messier than hers.

 

She'd just finished putting her clothes from her bed to the closet as she hears Jake knocking on the door again. She goes up and opens it and sees Jake standing there holding a huge paper bag. "I did some shpping!” Jake says excitedly as he lets himself in, passing by a little shocked and still confused Amy. "So where's the White Collar marathon?” he says smiling, looking very pleased with himself.  


"What are you doing?” she asked him.

 

"Since you don't wanna talk about what makes you feel like shit I'm gonna spend the day with you to try to make you feel better! I know, I'm awesome, you don't have to thank me.” he said grinning.

 

"I can't believe this is happening” Amy said resigned. She didn't really want to spend the day with Jake listening to his stupid jokes but she did't really want to be alone either. "My room, the second to the left, just don't touch my stuff.” she instructed.

 

”Just don't touch my stuff” he says with a stupid grin on his face "another title of your sex tape!” Jake laughed and Amy knew it was a mistake to let him stay.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there were any mistakes - i'm not a native speaker.  
> Hope it wasn't too bad and thank you for reading <3


End file.
